1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for detecting leaks and contamination in fluid systems, and more particularly to a leak and contamination detection micro-submarine having robotic or remotely controlled electronic sensor systems for detecting faults in fluid systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of water leakage from water pipelines causes clean water loss, energy loss and a major increase in water contamination with hazardous chemicals and metals. Water leakage can reach 50% of the water transported across the water distribution network. It is reported that 30% of the water transported across KSA is lost through leakage. These losses are very high and do amount to millions of dollars. Furthermore, the problem of leakage implies penetration of hazardous contaminants into the water distribution system. It has been reported by a group of medical doctors from the department of Oncology, King Faisal Specialist Hospital, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia; that water contamination causing esophageal cancer at Qassim region (KSA) constitutes a major health problem. Furthermore water leaks cause major infrastructure problems by undermining ground stability and, in the process damaging roads and buildings.
A lot of research work and technology developments have been accomplished in the last two decades to detect water leaks in water distribution networks. Leak detection devices include acoustic leak detection, leak noise correlators, surface listening devices, ground penetrating radar detection methods, and chemical tracing methods as well as X-Ray and Infra-Red radiation methods. In a recent study, the use of leak noise correlators proved unreliable and costly in addition to being time consuming. The use of electronic sound detectors proved more reliable and cost effective. The detectors were placed manually as close as possible to the pipelines.
Recently, a free-swimming leak detection system has been developed to overcome many shortcomings of the acoustic leak detection devices and systems available in the market. The free-swimming leak detector follows the flow of the water and takes advantage of being inside the pipe to clearly detect leaks. The information is stored inside a microprocessor; then downloaded once the detector is extracted from the pipeline. However the motion of this free-swimming leak detection system can not be controlled by the user. It has no contamination detection capability, and its spherical shape creates turbulent wake that interferes with a possible leak sound signal.
Thus, a leak and contamination detection micro-submarine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.